Linda's suicide attempt
by CasualtyX
Summary: When Linda's day goes horribly wrong she goes to far.


After a long shift at work Zoe and Linda went to the pub for a drink, they both got the same, a glass of red wine. Linda drank hers as Zoe was drinking hees a little slower. They left the pub and Zoe drove Linda home.

"Do you need a lift tomorrow", Zoe asked.

"Please, if its not too much", Linda replied.

Linda got a ten pound note out of her bag and tried to give it to Zoe, but she was refusing to take Linda's money knowing that Linda needed that more than her.

"Linda no", Zoe said.

"Its petrol money", Linda replied.

"My tank is fine", Zoe replied.

Linda got out as Zoe waited for her to enter her flat and the light turn on before she left. Linda laid on her sofa and opened up her phone scolling through Facebook, she smiled when she saw Britney had posted a picture of Joe at his club he recently joined. Linda liked the photo before getting in the shower. She got dressed in her pink summer pajamas and then went to bed.

The next morning she made herself some toast and got ready to go to work, she put on her floral summer dress with sandles (her trainers are in her locker at the ED) Zoe came up and knocked for Linda. Linda left and shut her door.

"You look nice today, going anywhere special", Zoe asked.

"No", Linda replied.

Zoe drove off too work and Linda just sat in silence. Once they arrived Linda went to get ready and bumped into the new locum doctor James. James stood above Linda and shoved a paitent file at her. Linda walked off with it and went to the patient. Meanwhile James was uploading a video of Linda from last night where she tripped over a wire. Fletch, Big Mac and Noel where laughing as Louise went to go and find Linda.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"You seen Linda", Louise asked.

"Think she's in cubicle five, why", Zoe said.

"There's a video going round of her", Louise replied.

Zoe stormed off and went down stairs and saw the men laughing she watched the video and didn't find it funny. Louise came over with Linda asJames started to react what had happened on the video.

"I wasn't drunk", Linda said.

She stormed off as Zoe looked at James, Noel, Fletch and Big Mac, three of them looked guilty but James was still laughing.

"Take it down", Zoe said.

Zoe went to look for Linda but she couldn't find her anywhere, she checked the CCTV with Charlie and they noticed her leaving the ED. They got into Charlie's car to go and look for her. Charlie spotted her on a bridge.

"Stay here", Charlie said.

"No she's my best friend", Zoe replied.

"Zoe I'm not arguing", Charlie replied.

Charlie walked up the bridge as Linda climbed over, Zoe was petrified. Charlie stood there and tried to support the younger nurse.

"Linda", Charlie said.

"Go away", Linda tearfully replied.

"You and me both know that jumping from here will kill you and we both know thats not what you want", Charlie said.

"He bullies me", Linda said crying.

"Who does", Charlie asked.

"James Buchanan", Linda said.

Charlie was in shock as Zoe was worried about her friend. She couldn't look up scared that Linda would attemp suicide. Zoe felt helpless not knowing why Linda was so upset. Linda nearly slipped as she screamed and started crying some more, Charlie held her arm and helped her back over the bridge as she cried in his arms. Zoe went up to see her friend. Linda was crying, he hand was bleeding which Zoe put pressure on. They went back to the car and Zoe sat in the back with Linda putting pressure on her hand. Once they arrived Zoe saw James.

"I want you out", Zoe said.

"No", James replied.

"Get out of my ED", Zoe said.

James left as Charlie helped Linda to a bed. Zoe stayed with her as Tess came in to check up on the younger nurse. Linda sat there as her hand was being treated. Denise and her kids barged in the cubicle after hearing what had happened.

"Linda", Denise said.

"You ok aunty Linda", Britney asked.

Joe put his teddy Jerome next to Linda as she smiled but soon turned into tears, Denisd hugged her as Britney and Joe just looked at one another. Denise walked out and came back in holding a baby girl. Linda looked up.

"This is Leona, she's your new niece", Denise said.

Linda looked at the baby and smiled. Denise left Leona to get to know Linda while she took Britney and Joe to the little shop the ED has. Fletch came over and looked at Linda and Leona.

"Have I missed something", Fletch asked.

"Leona is Denise's", Linda replied.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please, just tell me", Fletch said.

Linda smiled as Britney came back, Denise followed and picked Leona up as Joe gave Linda some water to drink.

"Aww bless", Denise said.

Charlie came back and bandaged Linda's hand and then discharged her. Linda jumped off the bed and went to walk off.

"Take the day off", Charlie said.

Linda smiled and got dressed in her floral dress and sandles and went to join Denise. Britney and Joe wanted to walk with Linda. They left the ED and went to the park.


End file.
